degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:KThxBye/@comment-4127080-20180116171903
I finish Stranger Things couple of days ago Spoiler Alert I didn't hated Lucas even if he was rude to Eleven at times but I could understand why he was rude to her at first because he didn't trust her and he did had reason to not to trust her. I'm glad that they are friends now and he even saved her and Mike family. Dustin is such a cutie. My heart broke for him when he was so confident in asking a girl to dance and everyone turns him down. It was sweet for Nancy to dance with him. I actually like the fact he is okay that Lucas and Max are dating even if he likes Max too. I was afraid that he might turn into Zig Novak but he values the friendship he has with Lucas more than a girl and that one of the reasons why I love him, ever since the beginning he was the peacemaker of the group. Despite the fact, I prefer Joyce and Hopper but I love Bob and Joyce together. Bob made Joyce happy and treated her like a queen. He loves Jonathon and Will like they were so own. I was heartbroken when he died. He was smart, funny, and had a heart of gold and was very supported to Joyce and her family. I love the fact Bob is played by Sean Astin who played Mikey in The Goonies which the Stranger Things is based on. I can't take a side with Hopper and Eleven. I could understand why Eleven was tired and frustrated with Hopper, I don't think I could take being trap in a house and never going out, I could understand why Eleven felt like a prisoner in her own home and Hopper wasn't doing much for her be free and be normal. I could understand why Hopper never wanted Eleven to leave the house because he didn't want to lose like he lost Sara. I actually love season 2 episode 7, I'm surprised that it's hated by many fans. I felt this episode was important since Eleven grew so much in this episode. Before this episode she just hated her lifestyle. She thought that she has been replaced by Max and Hopper wasn't doing much to help her. So she left and thought she would be better off with Kali even if she felt that she belong at first, even if she does care for Kali and her friends but she finally realize that Kali maybe her sister but she doesn't belong with her and her friends and Kali's lifestyle isn't her's. I actually love Kali and her power is so cool. I don't condone for her pressuring Eleven to kill Ray but I don't blame her since Ray was one of the people that made her life a living hell. I don't ship Billy with anyone. I don't get how people ship him with Steve, he would have killed him if Max didn't step in. I hope the moment Billy had with Mike's mom was a one-time thing. He isn't only asshole but racist. He hurt Lucas (a kid) because he was black. He is emotionally abusive to Max. I love Steve, he went from being my least favorites to my favorites. I love the brotherly role he plays for Dustin. I love how selfless he was for Dustin and his friends, life sacrificing himself to make sure everyone was safe. He was such a mom of the group. I ship Jancy more than Stancy but what I hate the hate Nancy cheated on Steve with Jonathon. Steve may not have been the perfect boyfriend but he didn't deserve to get cheated on. Nancy should have broke up with him when she realized that she loved Jonathon more than just stringing Steve along especially since she knew that Steve was actually in love with her. I hope they don't continued the love triangle anymore and Steve finds someone amazing next season. It was nice to see more Will especially since last season, he spends the entire season missing and only had a few scenes of him. Noah is such a talented actor. Mike seeing Eleven for the first time in months touch my heart since all this season he was sad because how much he misses Eleven, that he didn't like Max because he didn't want no one to replace Eleven. He has proven that he is in love with Eleven. I love Max, I honestly understand why there were times she hated the guys because they never told her the truth and she felt that she was being used. I don't blame her for calling Lucas a lair either since I wouldn't believe it either. I hope her and Eleven do become friends next season, I do believe they have potential on becoming good friends. I hope next season Eleven finally gets to go to school, hang out with her friends, and go out on dates with Mike. Barb finally got the justice she deserved. It broke my heart that her parents that her parents thought she was alive and were selling their house just to find her.